ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanazuki
'Hanazuki '''is the titular main protagonist of the web-series ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. She is a Moonflower who lives in her own moon, and her mission is to protect it from evil dark forces threatening to destroy it. Whenever Hanazuki's moods change, she will also change colors, which are the key to great power that could save the galaxy. Appearance Hanazuki's appearance resembles that of a female human child, but with a little white flower growing from the top of her head. Her hair is a black or brownish-black (depending on the lighting of the show) with a few white areas inside and at the end of the strands. Her face sports a three freckles on each cheek. She wears a white bracelet on her right hand and a sleeveless two-piece skirt set. The top is completely dark and the skirt cuts a little above the knees, with white trimmings by it. The white areas of her clothes and body glow different colors depending on which mood she is feeling intensely (ex. Red-Anger, Yellow-Happy, etc.). History and Personality Hanazuki is an optimistic, friendly and youthful individual. She also tends to be curious, innocent and naive about the outside world. Hanazuki is a very expressive character who reacts to scenarios around her with her colorful array of moods. Her strong connection to her emotions is her key attribute that makes her a powerful Moonflower. Hanazuki is a natural Green Thumb. She loves tending to her Friendship Garden when she is stressed or in deep reflection. Hanazuki is also a capable leader. When the need arises, she can lead the Hemkas and her friends to safety and out of harm's way, and they usually trust her on this. Moods * Feisty (Red) * Wacky (Orange) * Happy (Yellow) * Scared (Lime Green) * Mellow (Green) * Glamorous (Light Blue) * Sad (Blue) * Courageous (Purple) * Shy/Inspired (Lavender) * Love (Pink) * Despair (Black) Birth and Purpose Hanazuki's "birth" is shown in the first episode, A Moonflower is Born, after a being (that will later be known as Little Dreamer) plants a strange flower seed on a moon using his breath. Once her full-body was formed, she meets a group of Hemkas who were frightened by her sudden appearance and ran-off for her energetic personality. Once alone, she wonders what her purpose is, and when Little Dreamer tells her to grow the treasure he has given, she is further confused. After getting feisty over the Hemkas fighting over the treasure, she grows her first treasure tree. She falls into the flow of growing treasure trees as time passes, by the episode Slow Sand Rises, she can already recognize all the signs that go with it. In the same episode, she grows a garden the treasures from her treasure trees which she affectionately calls their Friendship Garden. In the episode Friend or Foe, she finds out from Kiazuki that the massive black clouds nearing the moon is an evil force threatening to destroy it, and that the only way to prevent the evil force (referred to as the "Big Bad") is by growing treasure trees. Upon this discovery, Hanazuki takes growing and taking care of treasure trees more seriously. Kiazuki She affectionately calls Kiazuki her "Moonflower Sister" in the episode of the same name on account that Kiazuki is the first other Moonflower she has ever met. She tried to appease Kiazuki by giving her a tour but all attempts were met with less than positive feedback. When Zikoro chases Litter Dreamer over a Treasure, Hanazuki discovers through Mirror Plant that he has been doing this in order to please his owner, who gets mad at him no matter what he does. Hanazuki takes the Treasure and talks to Zikoro about the relatable experience. She was scolded by the older Moonflower for touching the Treasure, leaving Hanazuki with an unpleasant feeling leading to the growth of the first black treasure tree. In the episode Only in Unicorn Dreams, Kiazuki harasses Sleepy Unicorn regarding his mysterious past, threatening to tell Hanazuki about it. She leaves without telling, but with Sleepy unwilling to talk, Hanazuki was left feeling scared of her Moonflower Sister and and the unknown. In Forgive and Forget, Kiazuki tries to take control of the moon, ordering everybody around and nay saying Hanazuki for her absence as the Big Bad attacks, blaming Hanazuki's prioritization on Doughy Bunington over the well-being of the moon and its residence. In Brain in a Cave, Kiazuki tricks the Hemkas into helping her leave the planet, taking some treasure trees with her. Hanazuki openly shows her disdain for her actions and personality in this episode and especially Homesick. In Big Bad Sickness, she is able to understand Kiazuki's anger and remorse for being left behind by Little Dreamer, and comforts her, recognizing she showed her true feelings. Kiyoshi Ever since she met him on Sleepy Unicorn's original moon in "Hide and Seek", she's willing to teach him on how to grow proper treasure trees, as he managed to produce only black ones. Their relationship of now has been short, but somewhat affectionate. An example of this is how Hanazuki runs out into the open when Twisted Unicorn is searching for them to find Sleepy Unicorn in "Better Together", risking her freedom and possibly her life for him. Further proof of this is when Kiyoshi feels another emotion for the first time when she does this. He turns pink, showing how grateful he is that Hanazuki is willing to do this for him. Also, in "The Resistance", they get chased into a treasure tree by Twisted Unicorn, and Kiyoshi notices how the tree is the first he saw Hanazuki grow. Then, they use the tree's treasure juices to throw Twisted Unicorn off into a struggle between his emotions, causing him to be frustrated and fly off. When the episode ends, they fist-bump in victory and the screens winks out in the shape of a heart, which might show more meaning than expected... Gallery Hanazuki-750x278.jpg Trivia * Hanazuki's name is derived from hanazuki ''(花月), which literally means "(another name of) March" in Japanese. The word can also mean "flower lover", referring to Hanazuki's personality. It was also a nameused for an Akizuki-class destroyer by the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. * Hanazuki is the first character in the show to be a moonflower, with others being Kiazuki and Kiyoshi. * A prototype version of Hanazuki can be seen in early promotional material of ''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. She looks very different from her current design in the sense that she: ** Looks much younger (baby-toddler). ** Has bigger and droopier hair. ** Wears black clothes, sometimes red. ** Does not have white in her hair or clothes. *** She was created in 2012 and it's only 5 years later that she had her own web series. * There have been a few theories about Hanazuki and Kiyoshi having a crush on each other, but certain viewers claim it's too soon to tell. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Moonflowers Category:Hanazuki: Full of Treasures